The Marriage Law
by poseidon's hufflepuff daughter
Summary: After the war, the city is so scarce in numbers that a Marriage Law is created in order to increase the population. Tobias is forced to marry an overbearing girl. Christina is forced to marry the new, not so improved Peter. What happens when they find out Tris and many others are still alive at the bureau? Can they escape from the law? Or are they tangled up? Fourtris. Enjoy! :)
1. The New Law

**The Marriage Law**

**A/N: Okay, so I noticed that there aren't any "Marriage Law" fanfictions in Divergent, so I created one. Enjoy! :) Yes of course there is Fourtris in this! Just not yet because Tobias needs to figure out some things first...**

**I am not Veronica Roth.**

* * *

><p>1 year after the war:<p>

Tobias POV

The war destroyed almost everything that is living, it seems like. The war destroyed the love of my life; she sacrificed herself to save us all. It's been a year since that has happened. Right now, there are no factions at all yet in the city; there aren't enough people to create factions. I would say the population is 2,000 people. It used to be 10,000. See the difference?

"Attention," Cara's voice booms through the microphone. "All citizens to the former Erudite building, I repeat, all citizens to the former Erudite building."

As soon as everyone else is there, her voice rings out: "As you all know, we barely have enough people for the city to thrive. The leaders thought it would be in the city's best interest if we created a Marriage Law—"

"What, no!"

"That's so unfair!"

Those were only some of the things I had heard. But I cannot marry, I can't, I will never move on from Tris.

"—Now before you all hate me, remember this is not my idea; I personally think it should be your choice in who you want to live with, or if you want to live alone, but the other leaders have me outnumbered. Now, this rule will apply to all those 18-30, because those are the ages in which the healthiest children are produced."

"So you're basically going to force us to marry and have children? And what if we don't?" Christina yells from the crowd.

"Then, you will be jailed," Cara replies. "I'm really sorry about this guys, this was never my idea, and if it makes you feel any better, since I am 21, I will be forced into this as well. You will get your letters telling you who you are to marry in a week's time.

When she is done speaking, I storm out of the room, until an arm stops me. "Four," Cara says gently. "I'm really sorry; this must be really hard, especially with Tris's death. But maybe this could be the perfect opportunity to move on."

"No, you don't understand," I say. "Tris is—the love of my life. There is only one of her—and there always will be." With that, I walk out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How did you like it so far? The first chapters to my stories are very short, so expect much longer ones in the future! :) Please review and tell me what you think! Should I continue?**


	2. Shocking Matches and Dreams

Shocking Matches and Dreams

**A/N: Wow! Okay, I was never expecting THIS many reviewers, followers, and favorites! Wow! This is mostly because my stories aren't that popular. I was really hesitant in posting "The Marriage Law." Thank you! **

**Now, I'd better get it into your heads that I don't update frequently. Probably once every week, or once every two weeks, depending on homework. I'm so glad you like it! **

**Enjoy the next chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>1 week later<p>

Tobias POV

"So," Zeke was saying. "I hear our matches are supposed to be told to us today." He turns to Shauna. "I hope I get you."

"Aw! Me too," she says, and the two of them start making out.

"Ew!" Christina says. "Get a room!" I could see the pained look on her face.

"I just think the whole thing is stupid," I say. "I mean, you shouldn't force marriage upon people, especially if they're a horrible match. I mean, they should at least give us personality tests or something."

Christina makes a face. "Imagine if I got paired with…Alexander Wesley."

I shudder. Peter had decided to lose his memories, so he could be a whole different person. The thing is that he never, ever, changed. The only thing that changed about him is that his name changed from Peter Hayes to Alexander Wesley.

Someone knocked on the door, I noticed him as one of the city leaders. "Your envelopes."

We each took them, and as soon as he left, we all look at the envelopes, our hands trembling.

"Hey, I'll go first. How bad can it be?" Zeke says. He opens the envelope, and his face slowly breaks out into a grin.

"So, who are you with?" Christina asks.

"See for yourself." He says.

_Dear Mr. Ezekiel Pedrad, you have been matched with_

_Miss Shauna Willis_

_You have a year to marry, and another year to produce children. If six months have passed, and you are not compatible, you may file for a new wife. Good luck on your endeavors._

_Mabel_

"Hey, man, that's great," I say to Zeke. "At least someone's happy."

Shauna grins too, and opens hers, which of course, says she has been matched with Zeke.

"Alright," Christina says. "It's now or never." Christina shakily opens her envelope, and mutters 'this will never be my true love, Will has taken that spot.' Then she opens it, and she has the opposite of Zeke's reaction.

"WHAT! NO!" She yells.

"Who are you assigned to?" I say.

"See for yourself." she spits out.

_Dear Miss Christina Kravitz, you have been matched with_

_Mr. Alexander Wesley_

I didn't have to read anymore of the letter. I didn't know what to say to her.

"Well, you could always file for a new husband." I say.

"Yes, in six months!" She says.

"Four, you should open yours," Zeke says.

"Can't be any worse than mine." Christina says, glaring at her letter. "You have to at least try to move on!" She pleads.

I sigh. I finally bring my hands to the envelope, and I open it.

_Dear Mr. Tobias Eaton, you have been matched with_

_Miss Brooke Richards_

_You have a year to marry, and another year to produce children. If six months have passed, and you are not compatible, you may file for a new wife. Good luck on your endeavors._

_Mabel_

"Does anyone know a Brooke Richards?" I say to them. Unlike everyone else, my reaction is just plain. She is probably no Tris, but I can't judge her if I don't know her.

Shauna bites back a breath. "She was in the year after us. She used to be in Dauntless. At her choosing ceremony, she chose Amity. She's usually nice, but sometimes she can be—dominating, and overbearing."

I sigh. Great. That's the last thing I need.

"So, when are we supposed to meet our "fiancé's" Christina says.

"I think you guys are supposed to meet them at the mixer tomorrow," Shauna says. "Meanwhile…"

"I think I need a drink." I say. I don't know what drives me to say that—maybe the fact that I just don't want to think about the dumb Marriage Law.

* * *

><p>I didn't remember anything from last night, except the fact that I have a horrible hangover right now.<p>

I go and get into decent clothes, and I remember that the mixer is just in two hours, and I know that Christina and Shauna would take a long time to get ready.

"Hey, guys!" I yell. They were all sleeping on the couch.

I hear a chorus of 'What' and 'Jeez, let me sleep'

"The mixer is just in two hours!" I say.

"TWO HOURS?!" Christina shrieks. I could have sworn that was the fastest I have seen anyone get up. Shauna wasn't much better in her reaction.

Zeke, however, still lay on the couch. "That's plenty of time," he says.

"Yeah, I know," I say. "But you know the girls."

* * *

><p>The four of us entered the former Dauntless headquarters, where the mixer was going to be held.<p>

"Settle, SETTLE!" Someone in the front yells. "Now, the whole purpose of this mixer is to meet—if you haven't already—your fiancé's. So that is all I ask of you. Other than that, enjoy!"

I look at my friends. Zeke and Shauna were already at it. Alexander had found Christina, and was trying to woo her—in a very appalling way. Christina looks disgusted.

Someone taps me on the shoulders. I turn to see a girl. She has red hair, and green eyes. She's wearing a pale-gold dress.

"You're Tobias, right?"

I nod.

"My name is Brooke!" She squeals. "I'm your fiancé! I know our time together is going to be lovely, I just know it!" She starts rambling on about marriage preparations.

"Are you listening to me!?" She demands me, her eyes narrowed.

"Oh, yeah, I am." I say absentmindedly.

"Good." She says, and she starts rambling again. She's like Christina—but with hint of dominance and she is overbearing, and I'm not sure if I like it or not.

"Anyways!" She was saying. "Forget the cake color—let's dance!"

She drags me to the dance floor, and literally forces me to dance with her.

I'm not sure if I like this match.

* * *

><p>After the mixer, I was exhausted so I decide to take a nap.<p>

_I am in the bureau; but why?_

_The door creaks open, and a girl with blonde hair, and blue-grey eyes walks in._

_Tris._

_But, no, it can't be. Tris is dead._

"_TRIS!" I yell. _

_She doesn't look at me; of course, this has to be a dream._

_Another man walks into the room, with a maniacal look on his face._

_David._

_I want him away from her._

"_How many more of these are you going to do?" Tris asks him._

"_As many as I want to, my dear. Remember our deal?" He says. "If you don't cooperate with me, I shall find Tobias Eaton and execute him. And he'll never know you're alive."_

* * *

><p>I wake up with a jolt, and that dream made me realize four things:<p>

-Tris is still alive

-She is David's lab rat

-She believes that they will kill me if she tries to rebel

-She knows I am alive

I WILL find her, and bring her out of this.

Who cares about this dumb Marriage Law? If Tris is alive, I'm going to find her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter will be in Tris POV, and it will explain the dream Tobias had. Thanks for all the support, and please R&R! :)**

**-Ana**


	3. Trapped

Trapped

**A/N: Happy Early Thanksgiving to you all! Yeah, it's me, with another chapter for you. I'm taking a twist on this with Tris POV this time. Again, I'm so amazed at the quick response I'm getting for this particular story. I've never had this many follows, favs, and reviews for a recently published story! Sorry about the short and slow updates, school is tough, especially mine…and I'm proud of myself for my straight A's! :) However, there is no school today, Thursday, or Friday! Yay!**

**Enjoy the next chapter! :) Sorry that it's short...**

* * *

><p>Tris POV<p>

I was done with yet another one of David's experiments. This man is sick, and cruel, but I'm doing this for Tobias.

I walk into the dining area. Uriah was waving me over. "Over here, Trissy!" He says. "I have some news."

"What news? And don't call me Trissy." I say.

"The city has created a Marriage Law."

"A Marriage Law? What for?" I ask.

He shrugs. "Something about increasing the city population."

"Wait, so they are forcing Tobias to marry?" I ask. "Christina too?"

"Yeah, both of them. Four has to marry some girl named Brooke, and Christina has to marry Alexander Wesley."

"Alexander Wesley?" I repeat. "They're a horrible match! Christina's awesome, and Alexander is…Alexander."

"The good news, is that Zeke got Shauna, so at least my brother's happy." Uriah says.

"Yeah," I say. "That's good."

Will, and Marlene, arrive at the table. Apparently, I shot Will with a simulation gun, which was not real. He somehow made it to the bureau, a bullet in his head. Marlene, like Amar and George, somehow managed to fake her death.

"Did you hear about the Marriage Law?" Will asks. "I can't believe they're forcing Christina to marry that Alexander jerk! I should be the one to marry her, not him!"

"You think I _like _the idea of Tobias marrying some random stranger?!" I ask him.

"We have to do something about this!" Will says.

"_No._" I say. "Not yet. Remember the deal?"

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK 10 MONTHS AGO:<em>

_Will, Uriah, Marlene, and I were sitting in David's office. _

"_I'm asking something of you," David says. "We need to do a special experiment project called "GP's versus GD's." You are an equal combination of each. For this, we need to use your genes to test for the duration of two years."_

"_Oh yeah?" I challenge him. "What happens if we don't? What if we just want to go back to the city?"_

_He turns to me. "If you don't, then I guess I'll have to kill all your loved ones that are in the city: Tobias Eaton, Christina Kravitz, Zeke Pedrad, and Shauna Willis."_

"_You wouldn't," Uriah says. "You sick, sick man."_

"_Oh, I would." He says. "So, I take it that you all agree."_

"_Yes," I say. "We agree. But let me tell you something. I don't even know what my mom saw in you, because you are just a cruel man."_

_The four of us left the room._

* * *

><p>"If we try to escape, they'll be in danger." I say. "Their lives are more important than who they marry."<p>

"But then again, Christina will be stuck with Alexander all her life." Marlene says.

"Probably six month's tops, that's when you can switch for a new husband," I say. "But if we do plan an escape plan, we need to do it when the time is right."

"We'd probably be in the city right now if it wasn't for this dumb deal. How long have we been in this deal? One year?" Marlene says.

"The worst part," Will says. "Is that even after the deal, if we return to the city, we can't really marry who we want. We're going to have to be part of the law too. For now, we're basically trapped here."

"I thought the end of this war was supposed to bring peace to the factions and everything." Marlene says.

"The war did bring peace to other people, besides us. "Anyway, the only reason we don't have the peace—is because David is an asshole."

"Amen!" Uriah says.

I wish I could tell Tobias to hang in there, that I WAS alive, and not dead, that I'd be coming back in just a year, after this stupid deal is fulfilled. But if I did that, David would find out, and then Tobias would be dead.

I'm sure Will feels the same way about Christina.

"What's the point of a Marriage Law anyways?" Marlene says. "People should marry who they want."

"I don't think they're doing it to torture the city. They're more interested in the "having kids" part rather than the "marriage" part. They want to increase the population." Will says. "But I think its utter rubbish."

And the four of us just sit there, in an uneasy silence; wondering when we could try and get out of this mess, and see our loved ones again.

But for now, we were trapped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked this chapter of "The Marriage Law." I LOVED writing this scene in Tris POV! Thanks to the Guest reviewer who likes purple owls ;) Please leave me a review; reviews make me update faster! :)**

**-Ana**


End file.
